Only A Dare?
by e16dance
Summary: Yes, James Potter has accepted that he will never get Lily's heart. That is until his mates take things into their own hands. Will James be able to win Evan's heart without breaking it first? Short Fan-Fic.
1. The Dare

Hi everyone! This is my first "publish" on and i'm really nervous about what you will think. I wrote this more than a year ago, but finally I have posted it. Hope you enjoy!

Emmy

Only A Dare?

"Lily! Lily Evans! Damn where is that girl?" James voice floated over to a girl with long auburn hair and flashing emerald eyes. She was huddled under a tree near the Forbidden Forest as she had been for nearly an hour.

_So now he comes looking for me!_ She thought in a huff. _Took him long enough; oh, I bet he enjoyed gloating! Well I'll show him…James Potter doesn't know whom he's messing with, this time!_

Lily stood from her cover sure James would be able to make out her silhouette against the water. "I'm over here!" she screamed.

Ok, Ok I'll stop! I know you are probably wondering what happened to put Lily in such a huff. It's a long story, you sure you want to know? Well it all started with a simple dare…

It had been late one night in early March. James and his friends had been forced to go to bed after yet another one of their pranks caused devastation. The four; being James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter; did not mind too much. (Hey, the joke had already happened. They were ready for a good old-fashioned laugh!)

"That was great!" said Sirius after yet another round of recounting the event that ended in howls of uncontrolled laughter. " Evan's didn't like it much, though, did she Prongs?"

James rolled over in bed to face his best friend. "Oh you know Lily…" he began. They did know Lily, and they also knew about his crush on her since their fourth year.

"First name basis, I see," commented Remus quietly. They knew about her answer too: …No. And it was not just plain no, but 'No! You arrogant fool! I would never in my life go out with _you!'_

James threw a pillow at Remus. "Shut it, Money!" He didn't like the way this conversation was going.

_Why Lily?_ James thought to himself._ Of all the girls to fancy! Why did I choose her? Why couldn't it of been Jane or Aundry? Why _her?

James knew why it was Lily. _Because of the way her hair swishes when she walks. Because of the way her eyes flash when she is mad. Because of the way she answers questions in class. Because –_

"OY! Prongs I _dare you!" _Sirius said.

"Dare me to do what?" asked James, clearly bewildered and not back to his normal state of mind as of yet.

"I dare you to ask Evans out!" replied Sirius, a look of triumph across his face.

James slumped back in bed. "I've done that a million times already! Padfoot, you know that!"

"Yeah, but this time it will be different!" Sirius pressed on. "You can be a perfect gentleman, I bet anything even Evan's won't be able to resist!"

"Well…" James was a bit hesitant. After all, this was the girl he had wanted for practically four years! But the daring part of him didn't want to back down. It was a dare and James Potter never said no to a _dare!_

"Is Prongs scared?" teased Peter, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour.

That's what threw James over the line. "NO! I'm not! Fine, Sirius! I'll do it! I'll make Lily Evans fall for me if it's the last thing I do!" And so it began. James Potter, practically overnight, changed from a crazy prankster to a perfect little man. He didn't give up his jokes, oh no, he and his friends just had some means of doing them without a certain Lily Evans ever hearing about them…

"Hi, James!" It was three weeks later and James and Lily had become a known 'item.' Whispers still circulated about the guy that was James Potter only a month before, but James along with Sirius, who seemed especially supportive of the pair, swore their prankster days were over.

James turned. He smiled. "Hello, Lily-me-love." He pulled her toward him and kissed her softly. Lily giggled and blushed, looking around to see if anyone had seen their greeting.

"James!" she scolded gently, " How many times do I have to tell you? We can't…," she blushed a deeper shade of magenta, "you know… in the halls! It's against the rules!"

"What are you gonna do, little miss prefect?" James laughed. "Expel me?" Lily gave James a look, but chuckled too.

The couple began to walk slowly down the corridor, arm in arm. "So there's a dance coming up…" began James.

"Yes," replied Lily a little too quickly. Her heart was thumping in her chest and she was sure the passer-byres could hear it loud and clear.

"…and I was wondering if you wanted to go…" James was getting really nervous. _What if she says no? What i…_ He had completely forgotten about the dare. He had forgotten it would end the night of the dance. He had forgotten…

"_Yes_" answered Lily breathlessly. _Oh My God! James is asking me out! OMG, OMG, **OMG!!!!!!**_

"…if you would like to go with me?" James finished. He let out a deep sigh and looked down at the girl beside him. "Of course I understand if you don't—"

But no sooner had he spoken that Lily kissed him. She kissed him in the corridor, in front of teachers ("Miss Evans! You know better!"), in front of students ("My God! I wish my man would kiss me like that."), in front of the entire school!

And as the entire body of people had frozen, two people came striding toward the couple that was still tightly embraced. "Just a bit of love in the air!" called Sirius to the on lookers, " No need to cause confusion! Keep going, on to classes! You too, Grint!"

When Lily and James finally pulled apart, they found an empty corridor and two people smirking at them. "Well, it's nice to know you get along so wonderfully!" commented Remus. With that, the four, laughing, joined the general stream of the school and went to class.

Well the months are going by rather quickly, …where was I, oh yeah…. So James got dared to make Lily fall for him, and all was going well. It seemed only a matter of time before the dance was over and James had won the bet. But a lot depended on those few hours, maybe too much…

Lily descended the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor common room. She could just make out James and his buddies nervously standing around. Lily herself was aware of the fluttery feelings in her stomach that she was sure had nothing to do with what she had eaten, heck she hadn't even touched a bit to eat since that morning.

Suddenly James began to turn, but froze when he caught sight of the person before him. _God she is gorgeous! _Self-consciously, his hand moved to his hair in an effort to flatten it down. Lily smiled and then giggled at James attempts to make himself more presentable. It broke the ice.

"Oh, James, it's hopeless! You should know that by now!" Lily swept past the congregating group and up to her date.

He smiled at her sheepishly and pulled her into a brief hug of greeting. Before letting her go, James whispered in her ear. "You look amazing."

Lily blushed. "Well you don't look to bad yourself, Potter." She tugged on his tie in mock Professor McGonagall. James smiled thanks, offered Lily his arm and they were off.

The dance was going very well, considering that the only thing that had happened was that Sirius had managed to sneak in some alcohol, but the teachers were kindly overlooking the matter. James and Lily had been at each other's side for the whole night; only sitting down to grab a butterbeer before heading back to the dance floor.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter were taking their separation from James quite well. They had been absent from most of the beginning of the dance in order to sneak in the --er—drinks, but upon return Sirius and Peter enjoyed their find immensely (Remus couldn't indulge himself because of his—well—his condition.) The two had taken to ambling around the dance floor doing what ever entered their heads. (Around 10:45 they were doing hand stands and back flips across the room.) Remus was laughing along at the spectacles his friends were making of themselves along between dancing with girls from their year.

"Having fun?" asked James around 11:45. He and Lily were dancing to about their fifteenth dance since they had last sat down.

Lily looked up at James and smiled, "I'm having the best time of my life!" James smiled happy that Lily was happy.

Suddenly Sirius ambled up to them. "Hi guys! Having fun, I see. James good choice in women, Lily sure does have a fine a—"

"Sirius I think you've had a bit too much to drink," broke in James not a bit too soon. He tried to guide Lily away from him.

Sirius took no heed on what James had just said nor a hint that he, at the moment, was not wanted. "O'course it was because a me and that dare that got you here in the first place!"

James lunged at Sirius, but Lily got to him first. "What! Sirius what did you say?" She had pulled away from James and was staring at Sirius, hands on her hips.

"No, really Lily. Sirius is just drunk—" James tried to pull her away from his friend giving Sirius a look that clearly meant _Shut the hell up!_

Lily pushed James away, "No James, I want to know what Sirius said! Sirius, Tell Me!!!"

" Yeah well I dared James here to get you to go out with him, simple enough. Seemed like I did him a favor though." Sirius smiled to himself, gave a wave of farewell and strode away from the now furious couple.

Lily stared at the spot Sirius had stood, a look of udder shook written across her face.

"Lily—"

"DON'T TALK TO ME! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JAMES POTTER!" Lily screamed. She glanced back at the spot where Sirius had stood and ran.

She ran and James watched the girl he cared for more than even he knew leave him…alone. He stood in silence for a minute, maybe five… James was not sure how long, he had lost track of time just as he had lost Lily. _Lost Lily! Lily…_

Then without warning, without thought, James tore after her.

James searched around for Lily, finally seeing her figure against the lake and her voice beckoning him over. _God, I'm gonna kill Sirius. What am I going to do?? _James thoughts were filling his head as he sprinted over to Lily.

"Lily, listen—" James began.

"No, James, _you _listen!" Lily looked at him, an angry glint in her eyes that were nevertheless becoming. "I can't believe I fell for that! yoU KNOW I REALLY THOUGHT YOU CARED! yES, I THOUGHT jAMES POTTER, THE BIGGEST GIT ALIVE, CARED ABOUT ME! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? BET YOU HAD A GOOD GLOAT! hOW STUPID COULD I HAVE BEEN? bUT NOW I SEE IT WAS only SOME STUPID _DARE!_ WHAT WERE YOU BETTING, HUH JAMES? dID YOU BET THAT MOTERCYCLE OF SIRIUS'S? OR MAYBE THAT DUM BROOM OF YOURS?" tears were streaming down her face, "I…i oh… James!" Lily could go on no further. Emotions overtook her and she fell into a heap, sobbing ruthlessly.

James ran over to Lily. "Lily, baby, stop crying. I deserved that! God Lily, I'm so sorry!"

Lily lifted her face from her hands. Her eyes bore into his. "Only a dare? James, only a dare? All that we went through that was only because of some stupid dare?" she was practically begging him to tell her no.

James couldn't look at Lily. He stood. His hand moved self-consciously threw his hair, just as he had done mer hours before. "Lily it was a dare." As much as he didn't want to he turned to face her. "But it wasn't _only_ a dare. Lily it was us!"

"What us is there James? How can there be an 'us' involved if you were dared to do it?" Lily spoke in a dead sort of voice.

James couldn't stand her like this. He went over to her and grabbed her hands in his, begging her to believe him. "Lily, there _was_ an us! Everything, Everything I ever said or did I meant! Lily I meant every word! Lily…" James didn't know what he was saying, "Lily I'm in love with you!"

It seemed as if time had frozen. Lily stared at James, hardly able to believe her ears. James stared at Lily, hardly able to believe his mouth. But the words sounded so right. He knew what he wanted to do.

James pulled Lily to her feet; her hands still clasped in his. "Lily will you marry me?"

I'm sure you can imagine what she said…if you can't, go find out who Harry Potter is.


	2. Friends' Thoughts

Hi everyone and tanks so much for the great reviews Fly E. Potter, Insania ruin gowr, and Eimme. I decided to make this a bit longer, thou I can't promise anything. Just posts here and there. Hope you like...

* * *

**Friends' Thoughts**

* * *

"Lily!" Looking up from her book, Lily glanced at Melilina, a tall girl with glossy brown hair and two stunning brown eyes that were always flashing as if their owner had just heard a very juicy piece of gossip.

"Yes?" the redhead replied, a soft smile lingering on her lips as she glanced at the ring on her left hand.

Would you like me to fill you in? Yeah? Ok… Lily and James are engaged. She found about the dare and still managed forgive him. (He did give her a 24-karat engagement ring…I'd have forgiven the bloke too!) After all, they're in love, nothing else matters. Right? WRONG!

Melilina Sniper stared at her friend's left hand, stunnedas thoughts ran through her mind. _It is just like Lily not to tell anyone about her engagement. But still! Couldn't she at least have told me, her one true confidant and friend? _

"You're engaged!" Melilina cried incredulously, throwing her hands in the air for effect. "Were you even gonna tell me?"

She began to pace the train compartment that would soon arrive at King's Cross Station, feeling the anger rising. She and Lily would be separated for the Christmas holidays and for all she knew she could have come back in January to find her friend was married!

"Mel, calm down!" Lily began, walking over to Melilina and grasping her friend's hands in her own." It's only a ring. Really I'm not getting married all that soon. And I was going to tell you. It's all just so sudden. Please don't be mad—"

"Mad? I'm not mad." Melilina cut in, yanking her hands from Lily's and stalking over to the window. " Lily, really! Of course I'm happy. You're throwing all our plans of becoming the best Healers in England out the window. How could you think I was mad?"

Just as Lily was about to throw herself at Mel's feet and beg for forgiveness the compartment door slid open to reveal none other than Lily's fiancé, James Harold Potter.

"Hey, Lily, Mel. I was wondering if you were all right with all the noise…"James took in the scene in a sec, quickly backing out. " I'll come back later, shall I?" Just as suddenly as he arrived, he wrenched the door closed behind him and was gone, leaving two very embarrassed and quiet girls.

So you see Mel's pissed that Lily didn't tell her. Why didn't Lily ever think of her friend's feelings? Tsk, Tsk…

Trying hopelessly not to look at Mel, who was refusing to acknowledge that she was even there, Lily noticed that they were in the exact same compartment she had entered 7 years before, when she knew nothing of the wizarding world and was completely new to Hogwarts.

She smiled, remembering how nervous she had been and how it had been great to meet Melilina. She had helped Lily to fit in at her new school in a world that she didn't understand.

_Lily waved to her parents. A single tear rolled down her cheek. No, I won't cry! 11 year olds don't cry. This was the first time being away from her parents and Lily did not want to bawl like a baby. Quietly she ambled down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. She found one close to the end of the train._

_Lily sat down and pulled out her want. She had gotten it the day before and couldn't wait to use it. Even her precious wand couldn't lift her spirits as she thought of her parents._

_Lily dug in her bag, this time pulling out a quill and a peace of parchment._

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I just got on the train. It seems normal: no magic yet! I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts. That-_

_"Hi" _

_Lily, startled, turned to see a girl about her age standing in the doorframe._

_"Hi" Lily replied. The girl looked just as nervous as she felt. She had had striking brown eyes and matching brown hair. She seems nice. Maybe this place won't be so bad after all._

_"Can I come in" asked the brown haired girl. Lily nodded her head smiling and gestured for them to take a seat._

_"My name is Lily Evans. I'm new here." _

_"Hi, Lily. My name is Melilina Sniper. I'm new too. Maybe we will get sorted into Gryffindor together" _

_Lily nodded her head vigorously, not worrying that she had no clue what Gryffindor was. She had just made a friend! This Hogwarts place might even be fun!_

Lily shook her head, mad at herself. _Mel's right,_ she thought,_ I should have told her as soon as I could. If it wasn't for her, I might have got stuck in Slythrin with people like Nott and Avery._ She shivered at the thought.

"Mel?" Lily whispered." Mel even if you won't look at me, I'm sorry. You're right. I should have told you. " A silent tear slid down her face as Melilina still refused to face her friend. " I don't know what happened. I was so mad at James, I swear I was." Lily stood and walked over to Melilina and knelt at her feet. " But then he _asked_ me, and it was like the entire world froze."

Melilina turned away from Lily, demanding that she not give in. Forcing her eye-lids together, she felt the warm tears as they fell. Lily was to be married and when that happened whom would she turn to? Her sisters didn't have brains enough to understand. There would be no one.

"Melly?" Not having the energy to reject Lily's call again, she turned to face her friend. "Melly please forgive me. I can't bare you being mad. You have to be my maid of honor! Please!"

Melilina saw the desperation in Lily's eyes. _Do I really mean that much to her? How could I be mad? Lily loves James, but she is still _my _best friend!_

Crying eyes met crying eyes, and Melilina smiled throwing her arms wide for Lily to jump into.

"Lily! How could I be so stupid? Of course I'll be your maid of honor." Melilina said once the two girls had pulled apart from their embrace. A mysterious spark entered her's eyes as she continued. " I'd be _honored_!"

The two girls dissolved into piles of laughter (yeah, yeah… I know the joke was corny but they needed some humor here to lighten the mood!) that brought James again, accompanied with the other Marauders: Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

Tentatively James asked if it was ok to come in, not wanting the repeat his last entrance. Sirius, on the other hand, barged in, a monstrous bag of Cockroach Clusters clutched in his hand.

"Well howdy- do ladies! Have you missed me much?" Sirius said as he hauled a still giggling Melilina into his lap.

Quickly kissing Sirius, Melilina looked around the room, eyes dancing, ready to let the cat out of the bag. "Guess what?" she sputtered.

"I'm Sky and you're Sarah and we're in Havana!" Sirius guessed, looking like an excited kid with a bag of candy, which he was minus a few years from his age.

All faces turned to him. "WHAT?" Melilina, Remus, and James burst out together.

"WHAT?" Peter screamed a few seconds later.

Lily chucked to herself and went on to explain. "He's talking about Guys and Dolls." She continued after the baffled faces of her friends remained. "It's a musical and Sarah and Sky fall in love in Havana."

"OOHHH!" Melilina, Remus, and James replied in unison, still a bit confused.

"OOHHH!" Peter replied a few seconds later, still completely confused.

"Well!" Melilina cried, about ready to burst. "Can any of you guys guess?" She looked around expectantly.

James, red in the face, glanced at Lily who was blushing. She smiled, nodding her head just a bit to tell him Mel was about to break the news of their engagement to their friends. He grabbed her hand.

"Lily and James are ENGAGED!" Melilina screeched. She leapt onto the blustering couple, smoldering them in hugs and excited screeched in their ears.

After Lily and James had gotten rounds of Congrats from all, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Melilina stood back to look at the two.

"Wow!" Melilina, Remus, and Sirius sighed.

"Wow!" Peter sighed.

James just stared at Lily, seeing the love in her eyes.

"Wow!" James sighed.


End file.
